


I Long For Safety

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Series: You'll Be Taken Care Of [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Play, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3
Summary: In a world where everyone discovers whether they are a dom, sub, or a switch, Louis Tomlinson hates his life. Well he didn't always but ever since finding out he's a sub it's all just gone down hill.





	1. Louis

To say Louis was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. See, in this day and age everyone would get their blood taken and looked at and also take a few tests to decide if they were a sub, a dom, or a switch. Soon Louis is called back and the process begins.

First they take his blood, which has Louis almost in tears as he just has issues with needles. After they send it off to the lab they take him to go take some tests. The questions range from activities he enjoys to the type of people he likes. 

After about an hour of these questions Louis is sent back out to his mom in the smaller waiting room to be called back for the results. After what felt like days, but was only about thirty minutes a nice nurse calls them back.

She walked somewhat quickly all the way to room 18 with both Louis and his mom following her. Upon reaching the door leading to the room they go in and wait. Some few minutes later Dr.X gave them the results.

"Well, Louis you're a sub. Your parents will have to contact one of these schools" he said handing Johanna a pamphlet. Louis sat there with tears in his eyes in shock. As they left Louisknew his life would never be the same.


	2. Starting "Training School"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussion Louis' parents decide what they're going to do. And it's a mess.

"Dan, what are we going to do?" Johanna asked feeling panic rise within her knowing that they would have to send her first born baby to an awful place.

"Well, Jay darling, we'll figure it out. I promise. We still have legal rights to him. And he doesn't have to start going to that wreched place until he's fourteen. That's almost a whole year to figure things out." Dan says trying to calm and reassure his own sub and wife.

All throughout the next year Johanna, Dan, and Louis try to figure things out and prepare themselves. Dan looks through the schools calling Johanna's friends that went there and find the least terrible one.

Louis began getting more and more scared as his fourteenth birthday came up. He knew that by the end of the month he would be in some "Training school" that was really just a way to abuse subs in their youth.

Louis figured he would likely be there for the next four years and was trying to mentally and physically prepare himself. But, who knows maybe he would make it through, just maybe.

Louis turned fourteen just under a week ago but it seemed the time went by much faster that it really did. Before he knew it he was packing up his stuff and being taken to 'Ridgewell Sub Training Acadamy'. 

Upon stepping in he felt he wasn't going to completely survive this. And the longer he stayed, even just by the minutes, the worse it got. After saying his good- byes to his parents he cautiously followed the scary old lady that was directing him to the "testing room". 

When getting to said "testing room" he realized it was to see what type of sub you were. Like if you were a pet or a little or such. Apparently, results said he was a little and kitten. 

"Where are we going now?" Louis asked the, much more friendly, director now that they were walking down a long hall. 

"Well love, i'm afraid we've got to be going to housing now." She said and upon seeing the confusion on Louis' face explained that he would likely be paired with a 'Puppy' roommate. Well, Louis thought to himself, at least I won't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy and excited. I've never written a series or anything really like this before and I will hopefully have frequent uploads! Let me know if you want me to continue and you can also leave suggestions if you'd like! Lovexx 3


	3. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis gets to his room he expects a roommate but No one is in there...

While they were walking Louis noticed weird marks on the walls and floor.(He would not notice what those marks were or where they were from until later weeks.) After what seemed like forever but a few minutes at the same time they reached his dorm room, #181628- a.

They, more of the nurse named Carolina really, opened the door leading to his room. She nudged Louis to look while also saying "C'mon it'll be okay. He won't hurt you."

Although Louis was still unsure about it, he slowly nodded his head. "You're right, they can't hurt me. I got this." Louis said only mumbling the last part to himself. He slowly walked into the room and while there were two beds there was No one else in there.

"No one in there? Well your roommate should be arriving in about a week. One last thing though, stay out of trouble." Carolina said and walked away.

As the week passes Louis really does try to stay out of trouble. But, everything he does is "wrong". They punish, abuse, him for nothing. At this point his back was hurting from the whip and it was only the first week.

The day Louis' roommate got there was hectic. But eventually said roommate gets to the room and they meet eachother. They get to know eachother and it turns out they quite like eachother and get along really well. Louis learns his name is Niall along with things about his family.

They stick together for the next four years, through all the abuse and fear they know they have eachother and they may not seem like a lot but they have eachother. They just hope they would make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing and getting your feed back. I promise the chapters will start getting longer. Thank you for reading and as always, i'm always up for little prompts for writing or suggestions. Lovexx 3


	4. "Adoption Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically stuff goes down, you meet new characters, things get exciting.

For four long years Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan have suffered abuse and trauma, which has caused extreme fear and anxiety, not only for them but the peers who experienced the same thing.

Now, almost four whole years later they are finally being freed from the abuse of the "school". But, both Louis and Niall are terrified to get a dom.

After years of having it pounded into their heads that all doms are strict and just want to 'Use' them, of course they're scared!

That morning Carolina came in to wake them up and wash them, which really was just consisted of being sprade with cold, look- warm if they were lucky, water then being being dried off with a big fan. Finally, being given their clothes of the day, in this case it was simply black boxer briefs and for the ladies that paired with a black bra.

After "dressing" they were lined up and taken into one of the "classrooms", really a public punishment room, to have one last "lesson". "Alright, listen up little sissies! You've spent four years of your life training for this day. If you can't manage to be acceptable for a dom to take you home then you'll get the punishment of your life. Remember, follow all the rules we've taught you. List them off!" Madame Medusa shouted.

"1. No eye contact! 2. Talk only with permission! 3. Take what's given to you! 4. Treat all Doms with the utmost respect! 5. Never say 'No' to a Dom!" Louis and Niall aswell as all their peers and fellow subs say.

"Good." Medusa says simply and motions for them to follow her. She leads them to the large "adoption" conference type front room. One by one they are placed in rows going from opposite walls and creating a small path in the middle of the room.

As doms, male and female alike, come into the room they go and look at different subs. It wasn't long until a shorter, pudgy man gropes him. Louis tries to choke back a whimper but noise still comes out. The man rolls his eyes and angrily stomps away to a short girl Louis vaguely remembers.

A few other doms stop to look at Louis but don't say anything or touch him and louis is relieved for that. About an hour into the whole event a taller woman walks over with a man. "Michael isn't he just darling?!" The woman practically squeals.

"Hi love! My name is Gemma and this is Michael. Michael would you be a dear and go get Haz?" The lady, no Gemma, asks. "Oh I think Harry would just love you to bits!" She squeals out again.

"Yes Gemma?" A tall man with shortwr curly brown hair and green eyes asks. Gemma just does jazz hands at Louis and Harry looks at Louis. Louis begins to panic. He just made eye contact, and 'Why is he still looking?' Louis thinks to himself.

Harry, Louis assumes is his name, promptly walks away, straight to the front desk where Medusa is. Louis panics and begins to breath enevenly. He looks at Niall, who is being "adopted" and starts to tear up.

Before he knows what is happening he's being taken out to a car after being taken to the.front desk. Sitting in the back seat of this car Louis only calms down some when Niall also gets in the car. Not realizing what's going on Louis falls straight into a panic attack causing him to go into little space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the urge to write and now you get this! I'm really enjoying this and this chapter is so much longer than the others but that's good I suppose!


	5. Coming To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes out of little space and they have lunch with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a cliffhanger but I promise the next time I update this it will be a special edition! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the special. I just wanted a way to say 'thank you' for showing so much support for this story. Lovexx 3

"Hey Lou?" Niall said worriedly. "Lou!" Niall said urgently as he pushes Louis. The minute Niall touches him, Louis freaks out and jumps. He has an innocent, confused expression on his face that makes Niall realized Louis' in little space."Lou Lou?" Niall tries and Louis snaps his head towards Niall. That only confirmed it for Niall, little Lou was here and would be here for the next few hours at least.   
Now, just a few minutes later Louis was curled into Niall's side and almost completely asleep. "Hey, Zayn?" Niall whispers.  
"Yeah?" Comes the reply.  
"Louis is, well he's in little space and I don't really know why." Niall practically spits out. Zayn nods and eventually raises one finger signalling 'hold on a minute'. He goes and explains the ituation to Harry, who is in the end towards the front of the car.   
"Gemma said that when he made eye contact with Harry he started panicking. But when they got to the car he seemed to be fine." Zayn explains.   
Niall nods taking in the information. "He had a panic attack, that or an anxiety attack." Zayn nods and tells Harry then sits back down. It's a couple hours before they get back to Harry's and Liam's estates. When they arrived Liam helps Zayn out of the car, like the sweet dom he is, then gets Niall out. Realizing he had fallen asleep with Louis he carries him bridal into the large main house, grinning the whole way.   
Meanwhile Harry gets out and goes to get Louis who is now sucking on his thumb in his sleep. Harry gave him a soft, endeared smile and picked him up. Almost as if on instinct Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around the other lad's neck. When they arrived into the house Niall was up and seemingly already looking for Louis. As Harry goes to set Louis down the smaller man begins to whine in his sleep. "Hey, love it's okay. I'm not leaving." Harry comforts and Louis' grip loosens and stops whining. "Niall, do you mind staying with him while I go to the bathroom and start lunch?" Niall was already laying with Louis and just nodded. "Thanks love." Harry said as he walked away. 20 minutes later and Harry's finishing up making lunch and Louis'coming to.  
When Louis is awake to say he was confused,in an understatement. He's out of little space and aware he's in a new place. All he knows is Niall is laying with him. As Louis mumbles "Where am I?" Harry comes to get everyone for lunch.  
"Oh hi loves. Why don't you come eat lunch and we'll talk okay?" Harry says. Both subs nod their heads and get up. They follow the way that the smell of food is coming from. A few moments later they are joined by Liam, Zayn, Gemma, and Michael. Harry comes in as every one is finding their seats. Liam sits next to Zayn and Michael and Gemma next to them. Liam began patting the seat next to him, on the opposite side that Zayn was on, for Niall to sit. Harry pulls the seat next to Niall out for Louis. Once Louis sits down Harry goes to get the lunch off the counter.  
As he sets the sandwiches he made and the fruit he washed and cut up. Then, he sat down between Gemma and Louis. "Okay, Louis, Niall, you guys must have at least some questions. We'll try to answer your questions the best we can." Harry said while everyone else at the table was getting their food and nodding


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall ask some questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of the chapters planned out but would you rather me slowly update them or wait about another week and get the rest of the story? Let me know and majority will dictate this uploading schedule. Lovexx3

Both Louis and Niall are thinking of all the questions that they have. Niall starts to eat his good while Louis picks at his. Eventually, Louis speaks up when there's a pause in the other conversations. A question that was burning with a desire to be answered. "Why, why didn't you report me to Medusa?"  
Louis wasn't sure what he thought the response was going to be, but sure wasn't what he got. "Why would I have?" Harry asks. Louis thinks for a moment, and then another.  
"Well I disrespected you by looking you in the eye." Louis says finally when he's sure of his answer. All and any chatter what so ever imediantly silenced after that. Harry shook his head and sighed a little.  
"That's the reason I decided to claim you as mine," upon Louis' confused look he explained "No sub has ever looked me in the eye out of my family and Zayn. I know they tell you all of these rules about respect in the "schools" but the truth is most doms want a sub who isn't scared of them and what they could do." But he didn't stop there.  
"When you made eye contact O knew them that you were mine because you did look me in the eye. Tell me, were you thinking about particularly anything when you made eye contact?"  
Louis shook his his head and almost whispered a small "no," Harry nodded and began again.  
"When you looked me in the eye you started panicking after didn't you?" He inquired.  
"Well, more of when you started to walk away." Louis said, lip starting to quiver. Harry nodded again.   
"That was my mistake, I shouldn't have have walked away like I did. I'm sorry. I just wanted to claim you as mine then." Louis began to shake then nod his head profusely.  
"What I mean is, I understand what you're saying but you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have panicked as I did." Louis says in one breath.  
"No, he should be apologizing because it was a stupid thing to do." Gemma interrupted, effectively ending the "argument" of who was sorry. Both Louis and Haeru nodded.  
They continued with questions. Some were simple like What are dos and what are don'ts, while others were harder and nor complicated. After lunch, they decided to watch a movie and maybe play some games after.


	7. Getting Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it gets really fluffy, prepare yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I will be post the rest of this story starting tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you all for all the love i do appreciate it. Lovexx3

The next week and a half went by like that. Getting to know each other, learning and finding limits; uneventful to say simply. That is until the Thursday of the second week they were there. Harry had been thinking about getting in contact with Louis' and Niall's families. "Hey Li, Z, can you come here? You two, behave." Harry says before dinner the Wednesday before.  
"Hey, what's up?" Liam and Zayn say in unison. Harry sighs and goes into detail about his recent thoughts. When he finishes explaining how it might be good if they got Louis and Niall back in contact with their families. While Liam nods everyone says nothing for a moment. Then, Zayn speaks up.  
"I think that's a really good idea, I mean it would likely give them a feeling of comfort and familiarity that they will only get from their sibling(s) and parents." Zayn finishes elegantly.   
"So, it's settled then? We'll talk to them during dinner?" Liam pops in. Harry nods, knowing it's best to do this soon.  
"Let me go get them." Harry says when he puts the last dish on the table.  
As soon as Louis and Niall were left alone they began discussing about how that was strange and weird. "I mean, they usually don't do that unless it's important." Louis whispers.  
"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Niall asks with nerves clear in his tone. Louis shrugs because well, it was true that he had no idea what exactly this could entail.   
Not long after Harry comes out to get the for dinner. Already knowing where they would sit, both subs go to their seats. Once everyone, minus Michael and Gemma (duty calls), were seated and had their food Harry starts.  
"I've been thinking. I know subs are taken away from their families and homes when they go to the training schools, so would you two be interested in getting back in contact with your families?" Harry asks, cutting straight to the point.  
Louis immediately begins nodding while Niall thinks and hesitates before nodding his head just the same as Louis. Before Liam is about to talk Louis says "I remember my mom's and my dad's phone numbers but, I can't remember which is which." Harry nods taking the information in.  
"I remember my home address but not much else." Niall says, mouth full of food.  
After dinner, Louis decided he was tired and skipped out a movie with Niall and Zayn while they waited for Liam finished a few work emails. Harry joined his sub upstairs. Walking with him into the bedroom he makes up his mind.  
"Lou, can you write those numbers down for me, love?" Harry says while offering him a piece of paper. " Then I'll go get in the shower and you can go to bed." Harry finishes with an unsaid promise.  
Louis takes the paper and gets the pen out of the bedside table drawer. He writes down the mesmerized numbers on the paper.   
"Harry, could I join you in on that shower?" Louis asks with hesitance in his voice and posture and droopy eyes.  
"Sure thing boo." Harry says in a voice that shouldn't have the effect on Louis hat it does. As they go to take their shower, Harry helps Louis undress; making him fall into little space just a little bit. Before getting in Harry checks the temperature and decides it's good.   
First, Harry himself gets in then, he helps Louis get in. He shampoos his hair while Louis just stands under the spray and clings to him. Then, he moves to on the shampooing Louis' hair. Which pushes the shorter man into little space more than he already was. After washing both their bodies, they got out and Louis is sure that if he tries to utter even a single word it would be 'daddy'. No doubt about it is in his mind.   
After being dried off, Louis refuses to walk making Harry carry him back out to the bedroom, not that either lad really minds. Harry grabs himself some clothes, boxers, and gets Louis one of his shirts so he could see his sub drowning in his shirt. Soon, Harry was tucking Louis into bed, whispering about how he was a precious baby and a sweet creature.  
Before long both of them fell asleep like that; Louis wrapped around Harry and the dom interlocking their hands, arms, and legs.


	8. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry, Liam, and Zayn gets in contact with Louis' and Niall's families and dinner happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates at random this week, be prepared, Lovexx3

When Louis awoke the next morning he was alone in the bed and very much little. However, he didn't want to admit that for the reason of it was ingrained in him from the "school" that he shouldn't go into his little space or animal space because he "shouldn't put that responsibility on his dom". That's how Louis ended up getting in trouble and embarrassing himself by lunch. First he started by going to the closet and getting some clothes with the purpose of making himself feel big but ended up getting one of Harry's jumpers that were huge on him(of course, the lilac one!) and black leggings, as it was starting to get chilly outside and going into October soon. He also grabbed some fluffy socks before going downstairs. As he was going downstairs to eat breakfast he held tightly onto the stairwell railing so he wouldn't fall. He started humming a little tune of some Disney song or another without realizing. When he noticed what he was doing he immediately forced himself to stop.   
Upon entering the dining room he saw Liam and Michael putting waffles down on the table and more delicious smells coming from the kitchen door. 'Of course! Just great!' Louis thought to himself. Being big was going to be difficult, even more so if things like this would be happening. Now Louis was just getting annoyed and stressed out from not being little when he needed to be. 'I mean seriously, of all the foods they had to pick waffles' Louis thought to himself as he sat down, still not saying a word to anyone. If you're wondering why Louis was mad waffles were made it's because it was a food that just made him feel little, bringing back memories of childhood as well.  
Looking around he noticed Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen, 'at least I don't have him babying me right now.' Louis thought to himself once again. " Hey Louis, sleep good?" Gemma asks like the incredibly nice person she is.   
"Yea." Louis says shortly in a somewhat babyish voice by accident.  
Niall snaps his head over at Louis and says;"Lou, you feeling alright?" And although Louis says that yeah he was fine, still in that babyish voice that just won't go away, he shares a look with Niall that says 'No, not really!' and 'Yeah, it's what you think!'. Niall nods in recognition of what exactly was going on.   
"Where's Harry?" Louis says and, although he had to force himself to say 'Harry" instead of 'daddy' he still thinks he can manage being big today.   
"Oh, he's up in his office doing some work and won't be done till later." Gemma puts in. Louis is sad about it but also relieved in a strange way. He figured since he wouldn't likely be seeing Harry for a while he should have time to get himself together and out of little-space. If Louis was being completely truthful he knew that, that just wasn't going to happen but, he was determined.   
After breakfast Louis didn't have much to do, so he asked everyone if he could help in some way. Liam had paper work to finish so that was ruled out, as was Michael in about 45 minutes time when he left for work. Now, it was just Niall, Zayn, and Gemma. It wasn't long till Niall spilled the beans about Louis. They had decided to go and play in the nursery and do a puzzle or somthing and Louis kept staring off at the stuffies and such.   
"Lou, you can go play with the stuffies if you want, we don't care that you're little, or at least you need to be right now." Niall says which causes Gemma and Zayn to suddenly look at him.  
"Louis, are needing to be little right now?" Zayn asks,  
"Cause, if you do it's not a big deal we just need to inform Harry so he can treat you properly." Gemma continues for him. Louis isn't sure why, but he starts to uncontrollably cry. It was probably because he was forcing his littleness down. As a natural reaction all three of the other subs pull him onto the large pile of blankets in the corner of the pastel painted room and try to comfort him. As they cuddle him Louis begins to break down even more and mumble through his sobs about how he was supposed to be allowed to be little and how the school had stupid rules. After some time of this Louis begins to calm down. Slowly, bit by bit the tears slow and eventually stop all together. "Louis, you need to tell Harry that you're little. I promise he won't be mad. He's your dom, it's his responsibility to take care of you and make sure you're happy. He hasn't had you in his care long but I can tell he loves you already. Louis just tell him. Okay?" Gemma says when Louis' breathing is steady once again.   
Although Louis nods that doesn't mean he isn't terrified. "I just scawed Demma." Louis says, having no control over how his voice sounds and how he talks. Gemma assures him that it's okay to be scared but he still has to do it. It's not long until they all send him off to Harry's office by himself.   
Somehow Louis managed to break a vase when he was walking down to his dom's home work office. Sadly, it was close enough to the door that Harry heard it and curiously pops himself out to have a look, only to see Louis starting to knock on his now open door.  
"Louis, what's this?" Harry asks in a tone that makes Louis' lip start to quiver once again. "W-well," Louis starts. " I'd was coming to tew you somefing but I bumfed inoo da base fingy and it'ed b-boke." Louis finishes about to burst into tears.   
"Well, what were going to tell me?" Harry asks. "I'ma widtle wight now." Louis says forcing the words out. Harry snaps at the maid passing by to clean the mess up and picks Louis up. He brings him into the office and sets him down on, oddly enough, a bean-bag chair. " Love, I won't punish you this time, I think the spook was enough. Next time though you probably will be punished." Harry informs him. Louis nods, lip still wobbling and tear threatening to fall.   
"How about you come cuddle with me for a while?" Harry asks. Louis nods and shyly does grabby hands at Harry. The dom chuckles and picks him up, carrying him back to the desk chair. "So, love. Your parents and siblings as well as Niall's parents and brother are coming over for dinner tonight. Do you think you can be good?" Harry informs and inquires. Louis nods.   
*Time Skip*( few hours to dinner)  
Louis is still little by the time dinner rolls around. As soon as he hears that door bell he looks at Harry for permission and shoots up when Harry goes for the door. Niall stands a bit back from the door, not wanting to crowd the door and risk getting in trouble. Harry greets Louis' parents and siblings as does Liam with them and Niall's parents as well. Once in the house Louis' younger siblings run straight for him. Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy so much more grown up than he was expecting. Much to his surprise his mom was once again pregnant. "Mummy." Louis says going to hug his deary missed mom as Niall greets his family.   
"Hi love, we missed you so much." Johanna says kissing the boy on top of his head and bringing him into a bone crushing hug despite her belly. After the reunions and greetings were finished up they went into the dining room to be served dinner. Embarrassingly, Harry made Louis wear a bib but other than that dinner went smoothly. The basic chitter-chatter about life and how things have been going. It wasn't to much longer until dinner was done and as it grew later in the night Louis grew more tired. However, he didn't want to have to say the eventual good bye to his family, even though he would likely call them tomorrow. But, as they say 'all good things must come to an end' as did the night. After the good byes and promises of regular calls the families left, leaving to get the practically dead on his feet Louis upstairs and to bed.   
When they finally get into their bedroom Harry changes Louis into a simple jumper and underwear and simply strips down to his boxers himself, they get into bed. Like the night before their bodies entangled and wrapped around each other, slowly letting unconsciousness take them away wrapped up with the other.


	9. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a very large misunderstanding between not only Louis and Harry but everyone else as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are potential trigger warnings in this chapter so proceed with caution. However, not knowing you amazing people personally this may not apply to you. Lovexx3 P.S you can leave suggestions for stories that you want to see and I'll do my best. I may not get to the suggestion right away as I have quite a few stories planned.

Unlike the morning before Louis woke up still wrapped up with Harry. Louis decided then that this was one of his favorite things; being wrapped in the warmth and strong arms of his dom. It wasn't much longer before Harry woke up and both partners got up. After showering, which did include a mishap for Louis that may or may not included him busting his bum by falling in the shower, he went and got dressed. Soon after both he and Harry went downstairs. On the way Louis nearly fell down the stairs, if it wasn't for his dom catching him. "Careful love." Harry said in his deep, rolling and gruff morning voice. To which Louis blushed at,not so secretly loving the attention and affection. As they entered the dining room Louis slipped on the slick tile. He cursed his fuzzy socks in his head as Harry helps him up. The other subs, Niall mainly, giggling at him. Liam sends his now laughing sub a look as if to say 'you apologize.'   
"Sorry Lou." Niall says after catching his breath from laughing.   
"BooBear, I thought I told you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Are you okay?" Harry says. Louis, now with a burning red face, nods his head. If Louis thought it couldn't get anymore embarrassing Harry proceeded to try and expect his bum and upper thighs where he fell. Now even Liam was having trouble not laughing. Louis was starting to tear up from humiliation at the people who are supposed to be his friends but are now laughing at him. Louis simply sits down and eats his breakfast without saying anything. When someone asks him question or talks to him he really only answers with one words.   
"Harry can I go call me mum?"Louis asks when he's done eating.  
"'Course love, you know where the phone in my office is right?" Louis nods and starts going up to said room. Upon entering he closes the door and dials one of the numbers he has mesmerized. After two rings his mum picks up.  
"Hi love. How are you today?" Jay asks. Before speaking Louis takes a deep breath.  
"Well, mum I got to be honest. Not to good."Louis says. His mum hesitates for a moment before replying.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks concern evident in her voice. Louis nods not thinking about how she can't see him.  
"Well, it started this morning. I woke up cuddling with Harry and then I almost fell in the shower. Then, coming down the stairs I almost fell down those too. After that we went into the dining room and I fell on my bum. Niall starting laughing and Harry got all overly concerned. He called me BooBear but that isn't the problem. He also started trying to inspect my bum and even Liam started laughing!" Louis said trying not to break into a sob but clearly distressed.  
"Okay love, take a deep breath for me." When Louis did she continued. "Have you talked to Harry about it?" She asks before advising him.  
"N-no, I'm scared to mummy." Louis whimpers out. Jay continues to comfort him and tells him that he needs to talk it out with Harry and to make sure he's clears with what he says. Sometime later they say good bye and Louis is feeling some what better.  
Then, comes a knock on the door. Louis goes to the door and opens it. "Louis, can we talk?" Gemma requests. Louis nods and goes to let her in but she shakes her head. Louis looks at her curiously. "Let's go to the nursery." Gemma suggests. Louis doesn't protest, he just follows her. "Louis I heard what you were saying with your mum." Louis sits waiting for her to continue."I wanted to tell you you really should talk to Harry about it. And I know the embarrassment that Harry can cause at times is painful but he means well. If you just sit down and talk with him this will clear up." Gemma finishes.  
"Okay Gem, I'll try to explain how I feel." Louis says agreeing with her.


	10. Wrong Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

Time Skip* (like after lunch)  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." Louis says after eating his sandwich. Harry waves him into the office. Louis sits down on the beanbag he took there sometime ago. As he starts explaining in the way he thinks best it comes out wrong.  
"Oh, so you don't want me to show you affection? You know what, you sit there I'll be back." Harry says with hurt and anger evident in his voice and leaves before Louis can say anything more. When Harry comes back he has a ball gag in his hand. "Since you don't want me to show you affection you won't get to talk and get my attention or affection." Harry says in that same hurt voice. Louis doesn't have time to say anything before the gag is placed in his mouth and clipped around his head. He silently begins to cry and it isn't long before drool drips down his chin.   
Time skip*(dinner)  
"Get up, it's time for dinner." Harry says in a rough voice, much like his morning voice but more upset. Louis gets up hanging his head low and drool still dripping down his chin. By the time they reach the dining room Louis' tears had started up again. "Hey, what's for dinner?" Harry asks nobody in particular. Just as Harry sits down, as does Louis tears, drool and all. Gemma walks in, stands and stares at Louis and Harry.   
"Harry Edward Styles you get your ass over here right now before I kill you." Gemma says in a terrifyingly similar tone to all of their mothers.   
"What Gemma." Harry says more than asks.  
"What the hell! Why are you punishing Louis?" She says raising her voice causing Louis to flinch.   
"I don't think that's really your business, now is it?" Harry asks rhetorically.   
"It is my business because I had to convince him to talk to you because he was so scared. You didn't even listen to everything he had to say did you?!" Gemma at this point is screaming making Louis cry even harder barely able to get air between his sobs and the gag. " And I know you took it the wrong way because if you had let him explain you never would have punished him!" Gemma starts up again.  
"Really how would you know?!" Harry yells right back.  
"He was upset because everyone laughed at him this morning when YOU inspected his bum without asking if he minded doing that in front of everyone!" Gemma yells once again.  
At that Harry looks like he just got shot. "Louis? Is that true?" Harry asks in a broken voice. Louis barely nods his head. Harry rushes over to Louis and scoops him up in his arms. Taking the gag off as he goes into the living room. He sits down on the couch with Louis in his lap. Harry hugs Louis so hard and repeatedly apologizes.   
"h-hu-rts." Louis says in a barely said whisper. Harry nods. He gets up and takes himself and Louis to the kitchen to get him some Ibuprofen for his jaw. After he takes the medicine Harry feels bad because he knows it will still hurt if he chews to much.   
"Love, what do you want to eat. You can have any soft foods you don't have to chew much." Harry says bouncing Louis around as he walks around. After everything that's happened Louis was slipping into little space.  
"Dogurt?" Louis asks in his little space voice. Harry nods.  
"What kind princess?" Harry asks babying Louis.   
"Stawbewwy?" Louis answers in a question. Harry nods. "Juiwce?" Louis says from the counter he was currently on.   
"Apple?" Harry asks. Louis nods. After getting the requested items the dom and the sub go back into the dining room. Harry puts Louis down into his chair and puts a bib on him before giving him his food and juice. Harry gets his food but doesn't eat much of it deciding that he would rather feed Louis his yogurt. After dinner Harry knew that tomorrow would entail some serious making up for his dumb actions.


	11. Making It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gag incident Harry is determined to make it up to Louis. Customized pacifiers might have a factor of forgiveness *wink*wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the end of this story because I have so many more stories planned but I'm sad to see it over so quickly. Leave suggestions if you want Lovexx3 Note:dummies are pacifiers by the way if you didn't know

The next morning Louis awoke to Harry kissing his jaw...and neck...and pretty much anywhere he could reach. "What you doin'?" Louis asks but not having the energy at this time of day to correctly pronounce every word. Apparently his sudden talking startled Harry because the dom snaps his head up to properly look at his sub and little.   
"Oh, you're awake. Look I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and I know you forgave me last night but I still want to make it up to you." Harry said suddenly. Louis looked at him and cocked his head to the side a bit. 'What did he mean by this?' "So, you can order what you want off of online shops and then we can do whatever you want while we wait for everything to be shipped and arrive." Louis nodded his head in understanding.  
Instead of going down to breakfast like they normally would Louis and Harry spend the hour and a half to two hours ordering things. Mainly, it was things for Louis' little space sense he seems to go into that much more often that he thought he would. They got onesies, clothes, stuffies, bottles, sippy cups, building block and legos, as well as different kinds of dummies. They got adult one in all different colors, they got modified ones where the shield was a baby one but the nipple was adult, and they customized ones.   
Once they were done, they went downstairs, meaning Harry carried Louis down, and went to the kitchen to get some food and more pain killers for Louis. Harry made himself a sandwich and got Louis more yogurt per request.  
After eating they went upstairs to the nursery on Louis' command. There Harry read to Louis and they played. They cuddled and made jokes. They had a tickle-war which Louis lost much to his dismay. By the time lunch rolled around Louis was once again in little space and quite hungry as well as tired.  
"Come on Boo, it's time to go eat." Harry said with affection evident in his voice.   
"Take Fwub too?" Louis pleads, referring to the beloved stuffed Lion in his arms.Who is Harry to deny such an innocent request? Harry nods picking Louis and "Fwubs" up and taking them downstairs. That's how the rest of the day goes and both sub and dom are okay with that.   
It's about four days later when things start coming in and the end a few days later. Now that they had everything Louis and Harry began putting things away. They put the clothes in the wardrobe and the dummies in a special jar they got for them on the bedside table on both sides. They kept some of the stuffies in their room so they wouldn't have to go so far and put the rest in Louis' chest in the nursery, as well a the legos and other blocks. The bottles and sippy cups were placed downstairs in the cup cabinet except for a couple for easy access upstairs.  
By the end of it Louis just wanted a bath so Harry let him pick out a dummy while he ran the bath water. Louis slowly trecked in with a blue and green with yellow dots pacifier that said 'Daddy's baby' in pretty black print. Harry grinned at the choice and once they were undressed he got into the tub behind Louis. They stayed in for a long time but got out as the water turned cold. They went to bed after with Louis in a diaper and onesie while Harry wore boxers.   
They laid there cuddling until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i know this was short but i thought it was really cute and important to the story line s here you go. Also after this we only have 3 more chapters so I may not upload as frequent while I sort that out Lovexx3

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a multi chaptered, multi story series so if that's something you would like let me know! Also as more chapters are added they will get longer! Lovexx 3


End file.
